Spain
Spain '''is a country in the South-West of Europe, it lies next to the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean Sea. It is the neighbour of France and Portugal. They are gaining slowly but surely popularity into the fandom. Description Appearance Spain is depicted as both a man and a woman, but their leaning gender is female. If we refer to the fact Countryhumans character often wear clothes who correspond to stereotypes, as a woman Spain would wear a Flamenco dress. As a man, Spain would have two main outfits. He either wears the ''Traje de luces, ''or he wears a plain shirt (either black, white or coffee tan) with a necklace cross. Personality Spain can be really romantic when they want to, they speak loudly and very fast. They are really sociable and give a big importance to their family. Interests Spain loves football and dancing. Flag meaning The Spanish flag contains two red horizontal strips and one bigger yellow between them, these where the colours of Castille and Aragon. The coat of arms in the left side is surrounded by two column of Hercules which represent the ancient territory of Gibraltar and the words "PLUS ULTRA" which make reference to the overseas territories, and composed by the coat of arms of the six historical kingdoms and the reigning dynasty: * Kingdom of Castille, yellow and blue castle on a red background. * Kingdom of León, purple lion on a white background. * Crown of Aragon, yellow and red verticals strips. * Kingdom of Grenade, a cut grenade on a silver background. * The Bourbon-Anjou house, three golden fleur de lis on a blue background, surrounded by a red frame. History Geography Spain has a total area of 505 911 km. It is composed of manies provinces such as: * Álava * Corunna * Albacete * Alicante * Almeria * Asturias * Ávila * Badajoz * Barcelona * Biscay * Burgos * Cáceres * Cadiz * Cantabria * Castellon * Ciudad real * Relationships Family * Andorra - sister/brother * Argentina - son/daughter * Armenia - aunt/uncle * Australia - nephew/stepson * Austria - brother/sister in law * Brazil - nephew/niece * Canada - nephew/stepson * Chile - son/daughter * Colombia - son/daughter * Costa Rica - daughter * Cyprus - aunt/uncle * El Salvador - son * European Union - nephew/niece * Florida - son/daughter * France - sister/brother - A good neighbor and a great person to chat to about fashion!~ (also my sister!!) * Georgia - aunt/uncle * Germany - brother/sister in law * Greece - mother * Ireland - stepbrother/stepsister * Italy - sister/brother or father (depends on the person) * Malta - aunt/uncle * Mexico - son/daughter or ex-husband (depends on the person) * Moldova - sister/brother * Monaco - sister/brother * Netherlands - brother/sister in law * New Zealand - nephew/stepson * Paraguay - son/daughter * Peru - son/daughter * Philippines - son/daughter * Portugal - sister/brother * Romania - sister/brother * San Marino - sister/brother * Spanish Empire - grandfather * United Kingdom - spouse/husband * USA - son * Uruguay - son/daughter Friends * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bulgaria * Croatia * Czech Republic * Denmark * Egypt * Estonia * Hungary * Finland * Iceland * Japan * Kazakhstan * Latvia * Lithuania * Norway * Poland * Serbia * Slovakia * Slovenia * South Korea * Sweden * Ukraine * Uzbekistan Neutral * Albania * Azerbaijan * Belarus * Belgium * Bolivia * China * Cuba * Luxembourg * Morocco * Russia - Spain will go out of their way to have good relations with Russia. * Scotland * Switzerland * Turkey Enemies * England * North Korea * Third Reich * USSR * Venezuela '''Opinions England Do not confuse the United Kingdom with England. The rivalry between Spain and England is historical. Spain and France used to call England, disparagingly, "Perfidious Albion". England also retaliated against the European Latin countries (France, Portugal and Spain) with the "Black Legend" about America, especially Spain, and even tried to mark the Anglo-Saxon power over them during the first industrial revolution. France was the one who invented the term "Latin America" to counteract the Anglo-Saxon power in America. Sometimes, France and Spain also compare the personality of the United States with that of England in a derogatory tone. But even with these difficulties and their past, they have tried to improve their relationships. https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perfide_Albion https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/P%C3%A9rfida_Albi%C3%B3n France France is Spain's sister/brother, they get along well even if Spain married France's ex, they avoid to talk about it because it get weird. France likes Spain's music. They often talk about how USA can be unbearable when he start making jokes about them, but they still love him anyway because he still a little boy to them. In the past, they had a turbulent relationship, but that has been put aside by them for a long time. The two enjoyed bullying Italy in the past, when they were young. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/France%E2%80%93Spain_relations Germany Both countries support each other and maintain a long friendship. They also want an increase in cooperation in the European Union respectively. https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relaciones_entre_Alemania_y_Espa%C3%B1a Italy Relations between Italy and Spain have remained firm and affable for decades due to political, cultural and historical connections between both countries. Spain, like the other European Latin countries, usually sees Italy as its father figure due to the strong influence of the Roman Empire. https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cultura_latina New Zealand ru:Испания Norway Both countries share excellent monarchical relations. In addition, they have a mutual interest in closer relations. They also share a similar historical relationship in the case of their brother countries; Portugal and France with Spain, and Iceland and Sweden with Norway. Both countries also take pride in being the first Europeans to sight the coasts of America. Usually, they boast of being the relationship that unites the north and south of Europe. https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relaciones_entre_Espa%C3%B1a_y_Noruega Sweden In the past, relations between Sweden and Spain were not very good. However, at present both have learned to appreciate and maintain much closer relationships. Sweden believes that its relationship with Spain should be closer than Spain's relationship with Norway. https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relaciones_entre_Espa%C3%B1a_y_Suecia United Kingdom Spain and the United Kingdom are married and have children. On the whole, they are close and enjoy spending time together, but UK doesn't feel the same connection he had with her as with France. The closest they have ever been was after their son, US was born, but they seem to act somewhat cold to each other at times. They usually enjoy having tea parties together. It can be stormy when it's about Gibraltar and they often argue about it. United States of America US is Spain's son, and she does cares about him, despite, but often gets annoyed by him when he pesters her calling her "Mexico". Sometimes, France and Spain also compare the personality of the United States with that of England in a derogatory tone. Category:Country Category:Europe Category:EU members Category:Characters Category:Countryhumans